


Без тормозов

by notallanpoe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallanpoe/pseuds/notallanpoe
Summary: — Ребята, кажется, мы приехали, — сглотнув, огласил Чан и нервно вцепился в руль ещё и второй рукой, пытаясь хотя бы не потерять контроль над управлением этой теперь уже адской машины.— Уже набережная? — поинтересовался Минхо, не особо вникая в тревожный тон чужого голоса и обречённый подтекст.— Нет, конечная, — отрезал старший, цокнув языком и ещё раз на пробу испытав тормоза, да только подтвердив ранее известные факты.
Kudos: 2





	Без тормозов

**Author's Note:**

> The Beatles — Baby, you can drive my car.  
> Capital cities — I sold my bed, but not my stereo.  
> Kasabian — Wasted.

Будет безудержное веселье, будет полный отвал башки, говорили они, включая громче очередной трэк битлз, и даже не подозревали, что эти слова могут стать чем-то серьёзнее обычных шутливых образных выражений. Впереди была лишь окутанная тьмой лунной ночи пустая бесконечная трасса, просторы которой рассекал один шумный кабриолет, забитый людьми, словно банка сардин. Ветер в лицо, полёт на полной скорости, привкус хорошего пива и жвачки — лучше романтики и не найти.

— Следующая остановка — набережная? Или у кого-то есть предложения лучше? — спросил Бан Чан, одной рукой крепко уцепившись за руль, а другой скользнув к своим волосам, чтоб откинуть их назад, убирая непослушные локоны с глаз, и бросил мимолётный взгляд на задние сидения. Он выпил только немного и то безалкогольного, но атмосфера опьяняла его не хуже всех остальных. Хотелось просто отдаться этому мгновению до самого рассвета и не думать ни о чём больше.

— Набережная, значит набережная, — смеясь, соглашались ребята и увлечённо болтали о чём-то своём, оставив окончательное право выбора капитану их быстрого судна. Ему, в любом случае, можно было доверить такое нелёгкое дело. Да и, по чистоте душевной, напрягать свои охмелевшие мозги подобной мелочью не хотелось никому.

В подтверждение этой очевидной теории сзади вновь послышался приглушенный звук удара стекла о стекло и довольные возгласы. Кто-то, конечно, чуть не свалился вместе со своей бутылкой пива, но упасть за борт ему не позволили, вернув обратно в команду.

Сынмин, удобно умостившийся с камерой на коленках Хёнджина, снимал всё происходящее на камеру и, успев поймать не только за руку, но и в объектив, несчастного падающего товарища, теперь пытался сфокусироваться на тёмном лесу на фоне и едва заметной в свете фар протёртой разметке на дороге. Всё же помимо сбора компромата на друзей его так же волновало качественное запечатление на плёнке их общих воспоминаний. Было бы неплохо детям в будущем показать не только пьяные морды и полупустые бутылки хмельного, но и что-то действительно красивое. Сами же эти пьяные рожи не прочь будут через пару месяцев, а может и недель, поглядеть на свой позор и поностальгировать.

Юноша медленно приближал изображение к линии недосягаемого горизонта вдали, где деревьев было уже значительно меньше, пока вдруг не заметил резвое рыжее пятно, шустро передвигающееся с левой стороны дороги на противоположную.

— Хён, осторожнее, там… — но договорить он не успел, ибо они уже миновали маленького лесного жителя, не сбавляя скорости.

— Ой, белочка… — добавил сидящий посередине в обнимку разве что с бутылкой пива Джисон, оборачиваясь и смотря вслед явно недовольной зверушке, которая что-то бросила в их сторону, дёрнув пушистым хвостом.

— Хорошо, что не олень, — тоже не удержался от комментария Минхо, сонно удерживающий у себя на коленях Чонина, сцепив руки в замок на его талии, дабы тот не рискнул снова броситься за борт, и вздохнул.

В это самое время у Бан Чана перед глазами не только эта белка пробежалась, а и чёртова строка с сигналом сос, отдающим в ушах звоном, подобным азбуке морзе. Никто не заметил, но он, как обычно, отменно среагировал, успев нажать на педаль тормоза, но в противовес этому вступил не очень обнадёживающий факт. Тормоза не среагировали вообще никак, и поспешные попытки вдолбить их ногой в самое дно, естественно, были безуспешными.

— Ребята, кажется, мы приехали, — сглотнув, огласил Чан и нервно вцепился в руль ещё и второй рукой, пытаясь хотя бы не потерять контроль над управлением этой теперь уже адской машины.

— Уже набережная? — поинтересовался Минхо, не особо вникая в тревожный тон чужого голоса и обречённый подтекст.

— Нет, конечная, — отрезал старший, цокнув языком и ещё раз на пробу испытав тормоза, да только подтвердив ранее известные факты.

— Разбудите тогда, когда к набережной приедем, — бросил на полном серьёзе парень и уткнулся носом в плечо самого младшего, прикрывав глаза и поддавшись действию алкоголя в крови, который после первых же нескольких глотков требовал проспаться как следует.

— Стоп, в смысле «конечная»? — так и не откусив ни куска куриного крылышка, поднесённого к губам, спросил Феликс, нахмурившись, и отдал еду Чанбину, с которым делил сидение рядом с водителем. Вернее, Чанбин делил, отсиживая ему колени, похищая курочку и переключая музыку на проигрывателе с заговорческими огоньками в зрачках глаз, стреляющих через очки в круглой металлической оправе, цвет стёклышек которых плавно перетекал от розового к жёлтому. Точно как сегодняшнее небо во время заката.

— В прямом, чёрт возьми, — пытался держать себя в руках Бан Чан, оправдывая звание старшего в их компании, но нервы от осознания ситуации уже сдавали позиции. — У нас тормоза отказали, поломались, полетели, крякнули, сдохли, как вам это ещё доходчивее объяснить?

На одну прекрасную секунду все находящиеся в машине, мчащей в неизвестность на всех парах без какой-либо возможности остановиться, замерли и затихли. Кто-то был без меры шокирован, кто-то просто не понял, а кто-то спал. Правда первым опомнился Хан Джисон, тут же начиная паниковать и орать.

— Мы все умрём, господи, блять, умрём, это последние мгновения нашей жизни! За что?! — рыдал прямо в бутылку пива он, пытаясь залить в себя ещё немного алкоголя, чтоб успокоиться, но в итоге сделал только хуже и зашёлся в своей неопределённой истерике, вытирая слёзы бейсболкой, которую стащил с головы. Его волна панического смеха и всхлипов передалась и Хёнджину, что уцепился в Сынмина, будто тот единственная для него надежда на спасение, начиная божиться, что больше никогда не согласится на подобные развлечения и даже бросит пить, ведь говорила же ему мама, не лезь туда, оно тебя сожрёт, а он не слушал, молодой и тупой. А теперь вот вам.

— Умрём? Как умрём? — гипнотизирующий до этого немым взглядом свою полупустую бутылку Чонин оживился и тревожно зацепился за самые важные, вероятно, слова, проигнорировать которые мог только спящий как убитый медведь Минхо. Ибо, во-первых, он был ещё слишком молод, а во-вторых… — Хён, разворачивай, давай вернёмся, у меня первый экзамен послезавтра, мне же башку оторвут!

— Ну и что делать-то теперь? — бросил Чан, полностью сосредоточившись на дороге, дабы ситуация не стала ещё хуже. Пока он держал всё под контролем, у них всех было время на размышления и хоть какой-то процент вероятности спасения.

— Не знаю, но, — Чанбин потянулся к проигрывателю и включил всем известную песню квин. Вероятно, только Фредди Меркьюри и мог их спасти, что, проще говоря, было бы истинным чудом. — Не благодарите.

— И чем это нам поможет? — вопросительно приподнял бровь Бан Чан.

— Мориарти в Шерлоке под эту песню снова восстал из мёртвых, — таки затолкав в себя немного курицы, объяснил Феликс и глубоко вдохнул. — Может и поможет-таки. Морально, как минимум.

Действительно. Но им даже морально что-то мало помогало, ведь компания даже не заметила, как с громким рёвом к ним приблизился чёрный байк с перекрикивающим бешеный звук мотора человека в чёрной кожанке на нём. Опознать его было довльно нелегко, учитывая наличие на его голове шлема и степень панического опьянения ребят, но кто-то всё же попытался предположить.

— Фредди Меркьюри? Серьёзно что ли?

— Какой к чёрту Фредди Меркьюри? — четырхнулся Уджин и поднял стекло шлема, осматривая взглядом внутреннюю обстановку адского кабриолета и, вроде бы, считая все ли на месте. — Вы мозги вместе со мной забыли на той заправке или как это понимать?

— Мы тормоза забыли, — отмахнулся Чан и стряхнул головой, — вернее, убили.

— В смысле убили?! — чуть не сваливашись, визгнул Ким и попытался подъехать ближе. Несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов позволили немного успокоиться и мыслить более-менее трезво. — Ладно, убили, так убили, на них мир клином не сходится. Ты пробовал газ отпустить?

— Пробовал, но с ним тоже не всё в порядке.

— Хорошо, просто оставь педали в покое на некоторое время и… Эй, куда?!

Пока Уджин пытался хоть как-то помочь, пользуясь превилегией здравого ума, машина внезапно дёрнулась вперёд, оставив его со своими советами позади. А всё потому, что Бан Чан послушался и оторвался от педалей, которые совсем с ума сошли. Казалось, хуже уже быть точно не может, но нет, увы.

— Ну всё, пизда рулю, — судорожно выдохнул Чан и поднялся, наконец оторвав уже изрядно вспотевшие руки от руля, за который в тот же миг вцепился Феликс, одной рукой пытаясь вести ровно, а второй уцепившись старшему за талию.

— Обращаюсь сейчас к тем, кто найдёт эту запись, — подал голос Сынмин, всё ещё дежуря с камерой в руках, — не смейте после её просмотра говорить, как плакали над Титаником.

— Зато уйдём красиво, — сжимая футболку на чужом боку, нервно посмеялся Ли Феликс. В этом он уж точно не сомневался.

— Уедем, — поправил Бан Чан, раскинув руки в стороны и зажмурив глаза, не желая смотреть на это всё ни секундой более. Как минимум, он пытался и верил до последнего. Если бы только это последнее не наступило так быстро.

— Заедем.

— Приедем.

— Да заткнитесь вы, умники, — крикнул Джисон, выронив уже пустую бутылку со своим единственным успокоительным. — Там мост впереди и набережная. Утонем нахуй!

И вот конец их невероятной во всех смыслах истории подошёл к концу. Но не совсем. Когда уже каждый успел припомнить каждого из своих родственников незлым тихим словом и принять наконец свою судьбу, мотор неожиданно заглох и скорость начала убавляться, пока несчастный кабриолет вообще сам не остановился прямо перед мостом. Спас их не Фредди Меркьюри, конечно, да как чудо это, несомненно засчитывается.

Не веря своему счастью, Джисон вытолкал Чонина, вспомнившего внезапно теорему Пифагора и впервые использовавшего нецензурную лексику для выражения своих эмоций, и наконец разбудил Минхо, что к своему счастью всё проспал и имел возможность лишь непонимающе и малость встревоженно наблюдать за поведением друзей. Хан, например, вывалившись из салона, упал на колени и неиронично начал целовать землю, от которой Ли пришлось его отдирать и успокаивать, держа на руках. Бан Чан потянулся к бардачку и, выудив оттуда свои водительские права, впился в них зубами, рыча, будто раненный зверь, но пластиковая поверхность документа так просто не сдавалась под чужими клыками и позволила Ликсу выхватить их из рук старшего и впихнуть вместо них куриное крыло. Сынмин же покинул камеру и едва остановил Хёнджина, который в порыве собрался-таки выкинуть оставшуюся в ящике выпивку с моста. Лишь Чанбин, безмолвно сняв очки, тяжело выдохнул и врубил халлилуйя из Шрека, выражая этим буквально всё, что надо знать, и даже больше.

Не хватало только одного для завершения картины. Не местного Фредди Меркьюри. Который, к слову, несколькими минутами позже эффектно впечатался в заднюю часть полностью сдохшей машины, у которой от столкновения аж открылся багажник и сработала из последних сил сигнализация.

Лучше финала и не придумаешь, промелькнуло у каждого в голове, пока небо уже окрашивали первые лучи рассвета. На набережную добрались хотя бы, как и планировали.

**Author's Note:**

> Directed by Robert B. Weide...


End file.
